House Adelin
House Adelin, the royal house, descendants of King Alfred the Great, Robert II, King of France and the Viking Rollo, founded in 1120 by Prince William Adelin when he nearly drowned on the White Ship. King William I Rufus, his Uncle named him heir, being the only legitimate son of King Henry I, thus a grandson of William the Conqueror. When in 1666 King William I Rufus, died in battle, Prince William, became King of England Current Members King William II of England ~His wife: Queen Arsinoe Selene Caesar William's son: (Prince Henry, Duke of Mora) His wives: (1) (Princess Gisela, Duchess of Mora) (2) Princess Alexandria Ambrose, Duchess of Mora (By Princess Gisela of France) Henry's son: Prince William "Rufus", Count of Wessex His wife: Princess Eleanor of Portugal Rufus' son: (Prince Henry "Harry", Count of Clarence) His wife: Married Lady Isabella Martel Harry's bastard: Eustace FitzPrince Harry's daughter: Princess Matilda "Tilda", Countess of Clarence Rufus' son: Prince William "Will" Adelin, Count of Lancaster His wife: Lady Mary Barfleur, Countess of Lancaster Will's son: Prince Henry "Hen" Adelin Hen's bastard: Lord Reuben FitzLancaster Will's daughter: Princess Eleanor "Elena" Adelin, Countess of Rothesay Her husband: Prince James Stuart, Count of Rothesay (By Princess Alexandria Ambrose) Henry's son: Prince Alexander "Alex" Adelin, Count of York Alex's bastard: Lord Robert "Bert" FitzYork Alex's bastard: Lady Matilda "Tillie" FitzYork Henry's son daughter: Princess Adeliza Adelin Henry's son: Prince Augustus "Gus" Adelin Henry's son: Prince George "Georgie" Adelin William II's son: (Prince Robert, Count of Kent) His wife: (Princess Ansgarde of Eastern France) Robert's son: (Prince Louis, 2nd Count of Kent) His wife: (Lady Isabella Martel, 13th Duchess of Martel) King William II's bastards (By Lady Sybilla de Calais) William II's son: Lady Edith Barfleur Her husband: (Lord William Marfleet, 1st Count of Marfleet) Lord William "Liam" Barfleur, 1st Baron Barfleur His wife: Lady Mabel Fitzharding Liam's son: Lord Fulk Barfleur His wife: Lady Anna Gorden Fulk's son: Lord Henry Barfleur Liam's son: Lord William "Liam Jr" Barfleur His wife: Lady Rachel Osborne Liam Jr's daughter: Lady Mary Barfleur Her husband: Prince William "Will" Adelin, Count of Lancaster William II's son: (Lord Fulk Barfleur) William II's daughter: Lady Matilda Barfleur Her husbands (King Malcolm I of Scotland) William II's son: Cardinal Reginald Barfleur William's II's son: Lord Geoffrey "Geoff" Barfleur His wife: Married Lady Lucrezia Borgia Geoff's daughter: Lady Lucy Barfleur Her husband: Lord Henry Middleton (By Lady Alice FitzThomas) William II's son: Lord Fulk FitzMora, Baron FitzMora His wife: Lady Jasmine Hightower Fulk's son: Lord William FitzMora His wife: Lady Sarah Fitzgerald William's son: Lord Henry FitzMora William's son: Lady Sara FitzMora William II's son: Lady Arsinoe FitzMora Her husband: (Lord Nicolas Gore) (By Princess Berenice Thea "Missy" Caesar) William II's daughter: Lady Aurelia Fitzroy Her husband: Pharoh Ptolemy XVI Caesar of Eygpt William II's daughter: Lady Berenice Fitzroy Her husband: (Prince Marcus Caesar) William II's son: Lord Ptolemy Fitzroy, Baron Caesarion His wife: Lady Rosamund FitzEdward Ptolemy's son: Lord William Fitzroy Ptolemy's daughter: Lady Thea Fitzroy